April Fools, Pein sama
by xKazekage-samax
Summary: It's April Fools in the Akatsuki lair, and Tobi decides to do something again this year... to Pein... Random one-shot... Rated T for Hidan... ya... Only warnings: Poor writing skills... ' REVIEW OR I'LL CRY!


Deidara sat on the edge of his bed, bored out of his mind. It was April 1st, and ever since Tobi joined Akatsuki, this was usually the most exciting day of the year. It was only a matter of time before something happened. He was idly fiddling with a ball of clay between his fingers to pass the time, when he heard high-pitched screaming coming from the main room in the lair. A few seconds later, a squealing Tobi broke his door down and darted under his bed, shivering. "Tobi? What the he-"

_"SHHHH!!! TOBI DID SOMETHING REEEEALLLY BAD!!!!" _Deidara was confused, but dropped the subject. This _was_ Tobi, after all. It could be anything, really. A familiar roar came from the main room.

"TOBI!!!!! GET BACK HERE BEFORE I RIP OUT YOUR ENTRAILS AND SELL THEM TO PEDDLERS!!!!" Deidara whispered to Tobi,

"Why is Leader-sama so upset at you?" Pein was in a foul mood 99.9% of the time, but this time he seemed twice as grumpy than his usual temperament. Another roar came from outside their door. Tobi yelped. Deidara sighed. He might as well go check on Pein, just to see the damage Tobi did.

When he got outside, Deidara was surprised to see the Leader's face smushed against a wall. Konan was shaking her head, Hidan was on the ground ROFLMAO-ing, and Zetsu…. Was just standing there… hey, what did you expect? He's Zetsu.

"Ummm, what?" Deidara looked at Pein again.

"Just… don't… ask…" Pein mumbled against the wall. "Please…"

"We aren't really sure ourselves…" a bored looking Itachi (what else is new?) mumbled. Pein struggled to push himself off the wall, to no avail.

"TOBIIII!!! GET OUT HERE NOW SO I CAN STRANGLE YOU WITH YOUR OWN F****** SPINE!!!!" A whimper came from Deidara's room. Pein yelled again, with a hint of sadness in his voice. "I'm the most powerful shinobi that ever lived, and I've been degraded to _this_!" Deidara decided to console his superior.

"H-hold on a minute, Pein-sama, what exactly did Tobi do?" Pein growled. Hidan tried to explain between fits of laughter.

"H-h-he put… a… MAGNET IN THE F****** WALL!" Hidan broke down laughing again and Pein mentally shot him a death glare. Konan spoke up.

"You know, Pein, this wouldn't happen if you didn't have all those peircings…"

"YOU THINK I DON'T FREAKING KNOW THAT?!" the orange-haired man screamed. Konan sighed.

"And could you stop talking in all caps? It's making things annoying for xKazekage-samax…" **(A/N- Thank you Konan. -_-')**

"NEVVEEEERR!!!" **(A/N- You suck. T_T)**

Deidara couldn't help but appreciate Tobi's work. It _was_ kind of funny to see the almighty Leader-sama cussing people out while his face was smooshed against a wall.

"Oi, Tobi, come out while he's still immobile." Deidara called.

"I DON'T WANNA!!!"

"Seriously, this is more funny than last year when you replaced Hidan's hair gel with pudding and super-glue!" Hidan stopped laughing.

"Wait… that was YOU?!" Well this was going to be an interesting April 1st… Tobi started to cry as Hidan flew into Deidara's room with his scythe. "I'M GONNA F****** KILL YOU!!!"

There were violent screaming and hacking noises coming from the blonde man/woman's **(A/N- wow, I'm terrible… T___T)** room. Finally, Hidan came out dragging a disoriented Tobi-corpse along. **(A/N- NO, TOBI'S NOT DEAD!! I just used the word "corpse" cause it sounds funny and it's descriptive… well, as descriptive as I can be with my poor writing skills… ^_^')**

"I'll be busy for a while." The Jashinist explained. Hidan walked down the hall to his room. Everyone was silent as Pein punched a hole through the wall, pulled out the magnet, and proceeded to rip it from his face. He walked silently to his office and closed the door. For the first time that day, Zetsu spoke.

"I guess Tobi's not a good boy…" Nobody disputed his words.

**Well there you have it! My first story on here! (Aren't you proud? ^^) Yeah, this is what happens when I have no school on Friday and I'm alone in my house and I get all delusional. O______O Poor Pein-sama…. AND POOR TOBI!! O___o yeah…. FAREWELL STRANGER! :D**

**-xKazekage-samax**


End file.
